


Dear you

by Stray_Demons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Demons/pseuds/Stray_Demons
Summary: A sad fic I thought of when thinking about how no matter how well things end in cannon Komaeda is still terminally ill...I cried twice while writing this.Title is based on this song: https://youtu.be/br-Df6GACvo
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Dear you

There wasn’t a day Hajime didn’t miss him.

All this time he had held out hope that something would work, that maybe mikan, or one of the other doctors, or someone would find some way to heal him. Or at least buy him more time.

But hopes without any means to bring them to life were worthless…

The day it all fell apart, in that little white room, surrounded by monitors, his husband’s barely-conscious body more pale and delicate than ever, hands so frail it almost seemed like they would break when he took them in his own, fighting off his tears and trying to give him a smile, in the end, it was Nagito that gave him a tired smile, eyes brimming with tears and full of as much love and affection as they were when he had first confessed all those years ago.  
And Hajime could feel his heart crack into pieces as he pressed a gentle kiss to the other man's forehead, whispering how much he loved him and begging him not to go as Nagito's eyes closed for the last time.

Even after the funeral he still couldn't leave the coffin, just stared at his husband's face as he lay cold and still. If Hajime lied to himself he could believe, just for a second, that it was all a bad dream.  
That Nagito would open those beautiful steel-gray eyes and smile at him, they would be in their own bed, at home, and Hajime would eventually pry himself out of his husband's arms and go make them both breakfast, than they could spend the rest of the morning cuddling together, just like they used to. 

Before Nagito had collapsed on that fateful day.

Before the doctors had rushed him into the emergency room.

Before Tsumiki had stumbled back through the doors, hands trembling and eyes glassy with tears.

Before she had told him it was cancer.

She had tried to explain the situation to him, but all Hinata heard was "stage 4 lymphoma", "he's in stable condition", and finally, the words that felt like a spear to the gut; "a year at most to live."

He had taken time off work, hoping to spend as much time with his husband as possible. But it had gone too fast, and in less than four short months Nagito was so frail and tired he could barely walk.  
Hajime had been there for him as much as he possibly could, but it would always seem like never enough time to truly care for the man he loved in his last days.

Finally, the shock had broken as Hajime leaned over the coffin and began to sob, sounds so filled with grief and sorrow that whatever cruel god had cursed him and his love wept with him and rain fell against the church windows.  
Hajime cried and cried until he couldn't hear his own voice anymore, until all he could do was shake as silent tears rolled down his face, wishing he could just see him one more time, to hold him close and tell him how he loved him, more than life itself.

Hajime felt something cool press against his cheek, a heavy chill wrapping around his body, pulling him close and wiping his tears away, he didn't dare open his eyes, in case it was all an illusion, and whatever this was would disappear.

Instead he just let himself be held, swearing he felt a pair of slim arms around him, with soft hair brushing his cheek.  
He felt a pair of soft, but cold lips on his own, barely even there, a touch so faint he could have imagined it, and a distant voice, "I have to go now Hajime, I'm sorry, I love you…"  
Choking back a fresh storm of tears, Hajime opened his eyes, there he was, surrounded by the bright lights of the fireworks, Nagito. Still wearing his uniform from their high school graduation earlier that day, the day that he'd confessed his love for him, his best friend.

In a split second He changed, a few years older, in a white suit, holding his hands as they stood at the altar, eyes brimming with tears of joy.

Then it was his face when he was smiling, when he was upset, even when he was asleep.

Finally, it was his face on the day he died, face pale and sickly, eyes hollow and sunken, filled with tears of love and sorrow.  
And he was still the most beautiful man that Hajime had ever seen.  
And he loved him, he would always love him, even worlds apart, until the end of his days when they could finally be together once again.

"Goodbye, Nagito."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write these two being happy one day I swear.


End file.
